


Moves

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: Sirius told James all about his moves and James thought maybe it was time to try some with Lily. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 8





	Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark - Slug Club - October Kink - Week 4

Moves

James walked into the kitchen at Godric’s Hollow to find his wife bent over rummaging in the kitchen cabinet. Her muggle jeans pulled tight across her delectable arse in a way that had his cock standing to attention. He loved her in those jeans, the way they cupped her pert buttocks would make any man weep. His hand moved down unconsciously adjusting himself under his wizards robes. The song on the radio changed to an up tempo number that his wife adored and she started shimmying her hips in time with the beat oblivious to what it was doing to her husband.

“Lily” her name came out as a groan.

Not expecting anyone to be behind her Lily tried to stand and promptly bumped her head on the cabinet “Ow!” She spun round pulling her wand from its holster and dropping into defensive stance before recognizing her husband “James give me some warning next time babe, I could have hexed your bollocks off”

James chuckled “Sorry Lily.”

“Let me just finish dinner and then we can move on to those plans you were talking about last night” Lily dismissed him from the kitchen 

Half hour later James heard swearing from the kitchen. His wife had never been brilliant in the kitchen and he guessed that another disaster had happened. He could never understand how a woman so proficient at potions could burn water when it came to cooking.

“Mipsy?” his parents’ house elf appeared

“Yes Master James? Has Mistress Lily burned dinner again? Mipsy has just the thing.” The house elf snapped her fingers and the dining table was set with a pasta dish, a bottle of wine and chocolate mousse with fresh strawberries for desert. Mipsy winked at James and vanished as he thanked her.

Lily walked into the dining room “I killed dinner again James, I swear that oven hates me!” She looked round spotting the food “How did you….” She trailed off “You called Mipsy. How did you know though?”

“It may have been the stream of swear words love.” He pulled out a chair at the table.

They ate the pasta and passed news back and forth before taking the bottle of wine and dessert to the sofa. James grinned “So Sirius said that food play is really sexy” he grabbed a strawberry dipping it in the chocolate mousse before offering it to Lily. She bit into the fruit savoring its taste; James leaned forward and licked a trace of chocolate from the corner of her mouth. She pulled back from the kiss and dipped her finger into the dessert before offering James a taste from her finger. He sucked her finger into his mouth swirling his tongue around it. She pulled her finger out with a pop and leaned forward to capture his lips. James pulled back grabbing his wand with lust filled eyes he vanished their clothes and pushed Lily back on the sofa; he reached out and scooped more mousse on his fingers and drew a circle around her already peaked nipple. Leaning forward to lick and suck it clean he reached blindly for more but just succeeded in pushing the bowl to the floor with a crash. Changing plans he covered her body with his positioning himself to take her. Lilly had other plans, forgetting they were on the sofa she rolled to take charge and they fell in a flailing heap of limbs to the floor. James hand knocked the bottle of wine and it teetered on the edge of the coffee table before filling on to them hitting Lily in the head. “Ow!”

“I think we need a shower” Lily looked at James. He was lying in a puddle of wine and chocolate mousse.

She rose up grabbed his hand and headed to the small shower cubical switching it on as they got in “Arrgghh so cold, soo so cold!” The shower was freezing “wait a second ahhhhh there we go nice and warm” James teeth were chattering and his erection was at half-mast due to the sudden changes of temperature.

They started to wash the residues off each other, hands wandering; James was soon back to his previous level of excitement. “Lily we haven’t tried it in the shower before; Sirius was telling me the other day that it can be lots of fun.” His hands cupped her breasts thumbing the nipples and pulling her back into his chest so she could feel his excitement against her bottom.

She pushed her hips back at him rubbing against his erection. His hand drifted down fingers finding her clitoris and circling the nub. She turned in his arms, lips trailing up his chest to his neck. He lifted her so she could wrap her legs round his waist, lips met and his lowered her slowly onto his cock, both moaned in pleasure. He pressed her back against the shower wall and started to thrust slowly but gaining momentum as he became sure of the unfamiliar position. He moved his hand trying to find traction against the wall to give them both the friction they needed, his hand swept across the small shelf holding the shower accessories, the shampoo fell to the floor and started pouring out. His foot slid to the side and both tumbled in a heap to the floor. “For fucks sake! Why is everything going wrong tonight?” he cursed.

Lily struggled to her feet pulling James to his feet she cast a drying spell on both of them; James hair sprang up in all directions. Snuggled in their bed they made love slowly and gently using all their long held knowledge of each others bodies to make the experience perfect.

The next morning Sirius handed James a coffee in their office at the Ministry “So mate you look pretty content this morning did you try those moves I told you about?”

James smiled “Let’s just say we found our own moves”


End file.
